The present invention relates to an axle suspension system for heavy vehicles, and in particular to a trailing arm assembly with increased strength and which is adapted to increase the durability of an associated vehicle axle.
A variety of vehicle suspension systems utilizing air springs have been developed for use within semi-tractor trailer and other heavy duty vehicles. These systems control the relative position of the chassis with respect to an associated axle or axles and also to cushion the relative movement of the axle(s) toward the chassis frame. The suspension systems, and particularly the components such as the trailing arms and axle assemblies thereof, undergo significant stress during operation of the vehicle. Specifically, the connection between the trailing arms and the associated axle undergo significant stress when typical operational loads are exerted thereon, both in the vertical and lateral directions. While many systems have been developed to reduce such stress, previous approaches have been relatively expensive, and at times only marginally effective.
There is a need for a lightweight and inexpensive air spring suspension system that reduces the stress exerted between the trailing arms of the suspension system and the associated axle.